1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for booting a computer system and, more particularly, to a method for booting a computer system having a built-in memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the computer system is booted, if the user uses a downgrade or unqualified memory module, the computer system often becomes unstable, and it even crashes. If the system crashes, the computer fails to prompt the user about the reason for the occurrence of the error. Thus, the user cannot determine where the error occurs, and the user has to turn to the custom service for help or make it repaired by a maintenance department, which not only disturbs the user, but also burdens the custom service of the manufacturer and the maintenance department.
To avoid the occurrence of the above problem, computer system engineers or motherboard engineers perform the compatibility test with memory modules on the market as much as possible in the research and development. If the compatibility problem occurs, the engineers adjust and find out optimum parameters for an individual memory. However, repeated “adjustment” and “test” consume large research, development and verifying resources and the occurrence of the compatibility problem cannot be avoided if the user uses the downgrade memory module for which the parameters have not been adjusted.